


[Podfic] Recovery

by lilolilyrae



Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/F, For the whole Series, Google Drive, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Quynh needs a hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tagged T for Trauma, Trauma, mediafire - Freeform, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Retrieved from the deep sea, Quynh has to learn to live with her new invisible scars.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917292
Kudos: 6
Collections: Lilo's Podfics





	[Podfic] Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391112) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> I recorded this in the middle of the night because I couldn't not xD  
> ...at least that meant I was awake to edit it now instead of doing /that/ in the middle of the night? 
> 
> Podfic Length ca. 8 min.

Download on **[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y7krjnjrs8rily/03+Recovery.mp3/file)**

([Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/11hkJzOnH6V-qpC4eGdWNvYStt7ZEWnyT?usp=sharing) to be uploaded soon, damn thing is glitching rn)

Edit: it worked!   
Stream or Download on [**Google Drive**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nab079IWW-AWZhOudHFhU4mpel_Cjsqe/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason there was a weird beeping sound in the audio, think I got it out with Audacity tho, lmk if it still is anywhere!
> 
> & always feel free to leave nice comments letting me know you're listening to this :)


End file.
